Wolf of the Avengers
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Daisy Motomiya was born with the DNA of a black wolf. She is recruited for the Avengers and moves in with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. As time goes by, Steve Rogers pays her a visit to give her a special mission.
1. Prologue

"The Little Wolf"

**This first chapter is a prologue to the story. Please enjoy and review!**

On the day she was born, Daisuke "Daisy" Motomiya had been different from everyone else around her.

She had an elongated spine and her ears were a bit higher on her head than other people.

When she grew older, her spine grew longer, becoming a tail and began to grow black fur on it and her ears seemed to move higher up on her head as they grew out the same colored fur as her tail.

It was discovered that she was a mutant when her animal body parts grew out properly.

Her mother and sister were both supportive of her being a mutant and tried to help her hide the way she looked to keep her protected, but someone found out what she was.

When she was 14 years old, her family went out camping and she was free to roam around the beautiful forest, feeling free and happy that, for once, she didn't have to hide herself from the prying eyes of cruel humans.

Her tail and ears were on display and the girl took off running through the woods, climbing up trees, chasing butterflies and trying to catch fish in the lake for fun.

But she had caught the attention of a hunter who was trying to capture a wild animal with rare fur coloring when he caught sight of the mutant girl.

He chased her and shot her in the side, making the girl cry and whimper in pain as he held her down to the forest floor and used the knife he had with him to cut off her tail to keep as a trophy.

Katrina and Jun Motomiya, and Veemon had all heard the screaming and followed it to the area it was coming from to find the hunter standing over Daisy's bleeding form with her tail in his hand.

When the hunter caught sight of the two pink haired women and the dragon, he had pointed his gun at them and threatened to kill them all.

Seeing this triggered a new power to awaken inside of Daisy and a golden colored light appeared around her hands and she used the new ability on the hunter to stop his attempted murder.

It influenced the hunter to forget what he saw, drop the tail and leave the area.

Stunned by what had happened, Daisy picked up her tail and whimpered as the light her body emitted healed her bullet wound and her family rushed over to tend to her.

For years Daisy lived her life with only her family and the DigiDestineds as company, traumatized by the event that caused her to awaken her power to heal the body and mind.

When they had been told about the horror Daisy had gone through with the hunter, the DigiDestineds set aside their discomfort for the ears (and tail she used to have) and comforted her, wanting to keep her protected from the cruelty of the world.

Years later, when she was 20 years old, she had been approached by SHIELD who had learned about Daisy's ability to use her power to heal others and recruited her to help them defeat Loki.

She agreed since she wouldn't allow Loki to destroy the world and she feared SHIELD would continue to stalk her if she said no.

On the mission, she met the rest of the people who were called in to be the Avengers.

Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton and Steve Rogers were the three members of the team that she didn't trust.

The two agents were known for killing people and manipulating them to get what they wanted, namely Natasha.

Not only that, but they followed any order that they are given by their handlers, not even seeming to think them over and wonder if what they were doing was right or wrong, especially if they were ordered to keep secrets from their teammates.

That put Daisy on edge, making her realize she couldn't trust them or put her trust in them.

As for Steve, he seemed like someone who could be influenced easily, and Daisy worried over what kind of person he would become later on in life because of this flaw of his.

She knew what happened to humans who became enhanced and the idea of Steve doing something that he was convinced was the right thing to do, which turned out to hurt people, made Daisy panic.

Thor, Bruce Banner and Tony Stark were the three members of the team she felt the most comfortable with since they weren't really human and knew what it was like to have people hunting them down for being different.

Thor was the God of Thunder, or perhaps he was an alien prince since he came from a kingdom in space.

Bruce could transform into a large monster, making him a real-life Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Tony had an arc reactor in his chest that kept him alive and made him part machine because of it.

When the city was attacked by an alien army, Daisy asked for the Hulk to take her up to Loki and she used her powers to influence the God of Mischief and Lies to give up and stop trying to attack them.

Thor was pleased when Loki started fighting along side them and told them that he had been given the sceptre and the Mind Stone by a powerful titan that ordered him to cause destruction and claim the Earth for him.

Loki didn't tell them who this person was because simply saying his name would capture his attention and he would be able to spy on them.

It had Tony quipping if the titan was Voldemort's brother which only Daisy and Veemon laughed at while Steve and Thor were confused and the two spies were unamused.

Once the portal was closed and the aliens were all defeated, Thor and Loki took the Tesseract which held the Space Stone in it back to Asgard.

Once that was done, Tony offered a place for Bruce, Daisy and Veemon to live and the trio decided to take him up on his offer since they had already bonded with the man with a metal heart during their time on the hellicarrier.

Daisy and Veemon spent most of their time in the lab with Tony and Bruce since they felt uncomfortable roaming the ship since quite a few agents were giving the wolf mutant digusted looks and whispered terrible things about her.

Tony, Bruce and Thor were unamused by the things the agents were saying and the Prince had commented on how disgusting the human race was.

Phil Coulson was the only human who had treated Daisy with true kindness and wasn't bothered by the way she looked.

Nick Fury treated her the same way he did everyone else, which was with indifference, something she felt was better than cruelty.

The next few years were spent with Daisy learning more about her powers and she had used them on Bruce to see if she could communicate with the Hulk and could sooth his rage.

She had even helped Tony heal from his PTSD which Steve had heard about.

With how well she was helping people with her powers, Steve got an idea in his head in the year of 2014 when he learned about Hydra and the Winter Soldier.

It was why Daisy was stunned when Steve came to the tower to pay her a visit with a very surprising guest that put everyone on edge.

To be continued…


	2. Daisy's Mission

"Daisy's New Assignment"

**Please enjoy and review!**

An alarm rang waking up the 23 years old woman sleeping in her bed.

Groaning in annoyance at the loud noise, a head covered in raspberry colored hair and two triangular black ears poked out from under the light purple bedsheets.

Looking over at the white beside table that had an alarm clock on it, two chocolate brown eyes narrowed as the woman glared at it.

"I hate you." She muttered.

Reaching over, she slammed her hand down on the top of the wolf shaped alarm clock (a gag gift from one of her friends) and pulled her sheets off her.

The light purple colored curtains were then opened and allowed the sunlight to stream inside, revealing the queen-sized bed, the dressers and bedside table that were all white and had jewel shaped knobs, the white vanity with an oval shaped mirror and the cotton candy pink walls.

When Daisy Motomiya and Bruce Banner moved into the tower in New York with Tony Stark, he had taken over designing their rooms for them.

Bruce's floor was painted a calming green color and had lovely oak furniture and cupboards there.

The man was wondering if Tony painted the room green because of the Hulk or if he tried to make it appear similar to a forest since he knew it would help Bruce relax and keep his alter ego calm since he liked being out in the wild.

As for Daisy, she saw that everything was white, pink and purple which reminded her of a princess' room.

Veemon had joked that maybe Tony secretly wanted a daughter and decided to act out those desires on Daisy since she was young enough to be his daughter.

Daisy had rolled her eyes in amusement and denied it, but when Tony bought her a shiny blue 2012 Mustang for her 21st birthday, she and everyone else were starting to think Veemon might be right.

If she was being honest, Daisy liked having someone act like a father to her.

When she was a baby, her father had gone through a state of depression after his mother had died and it had gotten so bad that he unknowingly walked out in the middle of traffic and was killed when he was hit by a car.

Because of her father's accidental suicide, Daisy grew up without a father figure in her life and now she had Tony and Bruce who both felt like fathers to her.

Tony was the fun-loving father that spoiled her, and Bruce was the caring father that made sure she was safe and healthy.

Even the Hulk seemed to act a bit like an overprotective father for Daisy which her sister, Jun, found hilarious.

"Good morning, Ms. Motomiya." Jarvis the artificial intelligence greeted.

"Morning, Jarvis." Daisy said as she grabbed her blue housecoat and pulled it on.

"The date today is March 28th, 2014. The temperature outside is 18 degrees and it is quite crowded in the streets. I would suggest walking if you plan on going anywhere today. It's too chaotic to drive." Jarvis reported.

"Great to hear." Daisy commented.

Opening her drawers, she pulled out a pair of jeans, a black spaghetti strapped top and a pair of yellow underwear with a matching bra before she made her way into the bathroom, leaving behind Veemon who was sleeping in his own bed beside hers.

Tony had been nice enough to buy Veemon his own bed that he could sleep in.

"Are Tony or Bruce home?" Daisy asked as she walked through her kitchen and living room.

"Sir is in a meeting at the moment and Dr. Banner has gone out for breakfast." Jarvis explained.

"Thanks, J." Daisy said.

Once she was inside of her bathroom, the wolf girl flicked the lights on to reveal the lilac purple bathroom and the large claw foot tub that was in the room along with a shelf filled with towels, the porcelain sink, and toilet.

Setting her clothing down on top of the closed toilet, Daisy then rinsed out her tub before she started to fill it up with warm water and poured in her strawberry bubble bath.

When the tub was full, Daisy undressed and climbed into the warm water, ignoring her reflection in the mirror that showed off the scar of where her tail used to be.

It had been 9 years since her tail was cut off and she still felt despaired every time she saw the scar that reminded her of the day she had been attacked.

After she had washed body and her hair, Daisy simply sat in the tub and relaxed for a bit, refusing to get out until the water turned cold.

"Ms. Motomiya, I hate to bother you, but you have a visitor." Jarvis announced.

"I have a visitor? Seriously?" Daisy asked in disbelief.

If her friends or family members would come over for a visit, then they would have called her first, so she could be prepared.

Who knew if Tony and Bruce were planning on working on a new experiment that would destroy the place?

She wanted to make sure her friends and family were safe from that.

Feeling suspicious, Daisy climbed out of the tub and wrapped her body up in towels.

"Who is it?" She asked as she rushed to dry herself off and get dressed.

"It's Captain Rogers and two male companions." Jarvis said.

That took her by surprise.

Steve wasn't the type of person who made friends with people and the only ones he spent time with were a part of the Avengers.

It wasn't that Steve was an unfriendly person, he just had a few trust issues and was still depressed over his old friends being in their 90's or dead.

He couldn't find anyone he could bond with, but it seemed like he wasn't really trying most of the time.

"He has friends? I mean, you know, friends who weren't secretly working for Hydra? Or who are forced to spend time with him because they're his teammates?" Daisy asked.

"I have run a background check on the two guests. One of them is called Sam Wilson and he works at a veteran center in Washington. Captain Rogers has requested I keep the identity of his second guest a secret. I must warn you, you may be alarmed when you see who it is." Jarvis said sounding worried.

Dressed at last, Daisy then pulled her hair out of the towel and worked on drying it.

"Tell them to wait on the common floor. I'll be down soon." Daisy told him.

"Yes, ma'am." Jarvis agreed.

Curious about what Steve Rogers was planning with arriving with his two guests, Daisy quickly used a hair dryer and ran a brush through her long raspberry locks and wondered why she never just got it cut short, so it was easier to deal with.

Looking into the mirror and deciding that she looked presentable, Daisy rushed out of her bathroom and made her way to the elevator to ride down to the common floor.

Riding down to the common floor, Daisy tried to think of why Steve would be paying them a visit.

Whenever he got into contact with the other members of the Avengers, it was because he needed help with something.

He never wanted to chat or spend some time with them for fun.

The star-spangled man with a plan never wanted to hang out, he was all business.

Jun had once said to him "All work and no play makes Stevie a dull boy".

He didn't understand what she said, but he still gave her the moody Captain America face the Motomiyas and Tony had become used to.

Arriving at the common floor, Daisy walked inside and spotted three men sitting on one of the couches.

One of the men she recognized as Steve the tall muscular man with blond hair, greenish blue eyes and was dressed in a grey t-shirt, jeans and white sneakers.

The second man had coffee colored skin, brown eyes and was dressed in a green t-shirt, jeans and brown boots.

Lastly was a man who was dressed in a red shirt, an old black jacket, torn up jeans and boots while he wore a black glove on his left hand.

His long chestnut brown hair was blocking his face from view and he wore a baseball cap on his head.

"Steve, what's going on?" Daisy asked.

Standing up, Steve rushed over to the girl who started looking over the other two men.

The man with the cap remained still and stared down at his feet and the dark-skinned man followed Steve, wanting to be far away from the brunette.

"Whoa! She really does have the ears." The dark skinned male said.

"Yeah, I'm like a combo of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf." Daisy quipped making him chuckle.

Steve gave her a look that made it clear that he wasn't amused with her joking around and didn't want to waste time with it.

It almost made Daisy want to retort that he was wasting her time by coming to her home uninvited and with two strangers.

"Daisy, I need your help with something." Steve told her.

"I figured. Who're your friends?" Daisy questioned.

"Sam Wilson, nice to meet you." The dark skinned said as he held a hand out.

"Daisy Motomiya, hey." Daisy said as she shook his hand.

He had a nice smile and a friendly aura around him that made Daisy smile back at him.

Her attention then moved onto the silent man and caught a pair of grey-blue eyes peering at her from under a curtain of brown hair.

"And who's he?" Daisy jerked her head in his direction.

Clearing his throat, Steve then walked over to the brunette and started whispering to him, encouraging him to join them.

Standing up slowly, the man lifted his head up and Daisy felt the oxygen leave her lungs at the sight of his face.

Not only was the man very handsome and had the most beautiful blue-grey eyes she had ever seen, but she recognized him as the Winter Soldier, Hydra's number one weapon and the man who had killed Tony's parents.

"Daisy, this is Bucky. I just found out that Hydra has been using him and we need your help." Steve said.

"Um, how-how do you expect me to help you?" Daisy asked trying to remain calm.

A very large part of her felt like panicking and shouting at Steve for bringing the Winter Soldier into her, Bruce and Tony's home, but she managed to remain calm and not lash out at the super soldier, even though her inner wolf wanted to bare her fangs and growl at him.

"Your powers. You were able to use them on Loki and broke him of the mind control he was under. I thought you could do the same for Bucky." Steve explained.

Of course that was why he brought the Winter Soldier to her.

Steve wanted to use her for her powers just like Nick Fury did.

"I see. Um, can we go talk? Over here? We'll be right back." Daisy faked a smile and grabbed Steve's arm, pulling him over to the elevator.

Sam appeared uncomfortable with being left alone with Bucky while the brunette stared after them with a blank expression.

"What's going on?" Steve asked when the elevator doors closed behind them.

As soon as they were alone, Daisy rounded on the super soldier with an angered expression.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I can't believe you would bring the guy who murdered Tony's parents into his home!" Daisy snapped.

"How do you know that?" Steve asked turning pale.

He had been hoping no one other than him and Natasha would know about that, fearing that the rest of the Avengers would reject Bucky if they knew.

"Natasha unleashed all of SHIELD and Hydra's files onto the internet. My friend Willis managed to copy all of the info and sent it to Tony. Were you just going to keep this a secret from us? Seriously? You bitched and complained about everybody keeping secrets from you after Fury tried to hide those weapons he was making with the Tesseract from you and yet you were going to keep the truth about Tony's parents' killer secret from him?" Daisy demanded.

Steve felt a bit nervous over how angered the normally calm and cheerfull wolf girl was, but he still felt confident that she wouldn't try to attack him.

Even if she was baring her fangs at him and her eyes were glowing a feral gold color.

"I didn't think Tony would be willing to help if he knew about this. I thought it would be best to keep the secret from him until after Bucky was taken care of." Steve said.

"You selfish son of a bitch! How dare you think you can leech off of Tony, while stabbing him in the back like this." Daisy growled.

"I'm not being selfish! I'm trying to help my friend. Look, Bucky didn't mean to do all those things. He was brain washed and tortured. He needs help and you're the only one who can do it. This is the only place in the world he will be safe." Steve told her.

"Are you joking? Do you have any idea how Bruce will react if he shows up and sees him here? He'll freak out and the Hulk will show up. The Hulk is very protective over us and seeing the world's deadliest assassin in his home is going to send him into a frenzy. Now, I know that I can heal, but I can't heal as well as Wolverine or freaking Deadpool can. Unlike them, I can't survive having a building destroyed by a rampaging Hulk falling down on top of me." Daisy argued.

If Steve thought he could out argue her, then he had another thing coming.

She grew up with a sister and he was an only child, therefore, she had plenty of experience with getting into arguments and verbal lashings with someone.

"Daisy, look…" Steve sighed.

He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, but she flinched away from him which reminded him that she had an issue with being touched by people.

Only her family, the DigiDestineds, Thor, Tony and Bruce were the ones she allowed to touch her, and she flinched away from anyone else who tried to touch her in fear of them hurting her.

Steve tried not to let this bother him since he knew she was still traumatized about an event that happened to her when she was a child, but it still hurt to see how much she didn't trust him.

"I understand that this is a long shot and there are going to be a lot of people who have issues with this, but I need to help Bucky. He's my best friend. He always used to help me and look out for me when we were kids. Now it's my turn. Please, I am begging you right now. Help him." Steve pleaded.

Staring into the man's eyes and seeing how desperate he was, Daisy sighed and knew she wouldn't be able to deny him when he was begging her for help.

Internally cursing her desire to help people, Daisy found herself nodding.

"Fine, fine, I-I'll help him." Daisy relented.

Smiling in relief when the wolf girl caved and agreed to help his friend get better, Steve had to resist the urge to kiss her cheek in gratitude.

"Thank you." He exclaimed.

"But he's under my care which means I don't want to hear you bitching to me about what you think is best for him. I'm used to dealing with people who have been tortured and hurt, so I know how to properly help them." Daisy told him.

"Okay." Steve nodded feeling displeased.

"And don't try and force him to remember things about his past. It might trigger a bad memory and send him into a panic attack and he could hurt someone or himself. This is a delicate situation and I don't want you meddling and making things worst." Daisy said.

"How would I make things worst?" Steve asked in confusion and anger.

Sensing his anger growing, Daisy resisted the urge to growl at him for trying to order her around.

Her wolf didn't view Steve as her Alpha, therefore, she would not obey him or allow him to boss her around.

"He's dealing with PTSD from all of the horrors he saw in the war and from whatever Hydra did to him. People like that need to be taken care of and helped in a very specific way. They also need to be kept away from anything that could trigger those memories until they're comfortable enough with them. And, sadly, you happen to be the biggest trigger he has of both those times." Daisy told him.

"How am I a trigger?" Steve demanded looking insulted.

"You were with him in the war. You were the last person he saw when he fell to his "death". And you were his target when he worked for Hydra. All he's going to see when looking at you is pain and misery because it'll give him flashbacks of all the horrible things you two have been through which are more fresh in his mind than any of the good times you had when you were kids." Daisy explained.

Opening his mouth to try and deny what he was being told, Steve stopped as he realized that she was right.

All Bucky seemed to remember about him was that he was his target that he had let go because he felt some odd conenction to him, but didn't understand why.

Bucky still stared at him as though he was a stranger and that hurt worst than anything to Steve.

"Don't fight me on this. Just let me take care of Bucky. You focus on how you're going to explain this to Tony and Bruce." Daisy told him.

Opening the elevator doors, Daisy made her way out and found Bucky using his metal arm to strangle Sam which made her and Steve gasp in shock.

They wondered what had happened to cause Bucky to snap and attack the man.

Perhaps he had a flashback of the two of them fighting against each other.

"Buck, stop!" Steve yelled.

He moved to pull Bucky off Sam, but Daisy grabbed his arm and stopped him, knowing that the two soldiers would get into a fight that would cause too much damage.

"Don't yell at him. He'll think you're the enemy and go berserk." Daisy advised.

Slowly making her way over, Daisy saw that she had caught Bucky's attention and his eyes were on her, watching her every move.

"Bucky, calm down. You're safe here. No one is going to hurt you. Let Sam go." She spoke softly.

Her words seemed to be getting to him since his grip on Sam loosened and the man could breath once again.

"It's okay. Nice and easy. Just let him go, please." Daisy said.

Releasing his hold on Sam, the brunette stood up and kept his eyes on Daisy as she moved to stand in front of him.

Holding her hands up, they began to glow with a golden light that caught the attention of the three men in the room.

The light surrounded Bucky and his expression softened and he seemed to relax.

"It's time to relax and rest now." Daisy told him.

Sam stood up and made his way over to Steve, watching as Daisy used her power to sooth the negative emotions that clouded Bucky's mind.

"What is she doing?" Sam asked.

"She's healing the damage that was done to his mind. Just like she did to Loki and the Hulk." Steve explained.

Letting her hands fall to her sides, making the light fade away, Daisy watched as Bucky fluttered his eyes and stared down at her, looking a bit more aware.

"What did you do?" Bucky asked his voice sounding gruff.

"I helped calm you down. My name is Daisy. And I'm gong to help you heal from whatever happened to you." She said.

"No one can help me. It's not possible." Bucky denied as he shook his head.

Frowning at the despair in his eyes, Daisy reached out and gently placed her hands on his stubble covered face, making him stare at her in shock.

No one had ever touched him like that before.

Her hands were soft and gentle, but he could feel the strength in them.

"I don't believe that. I believe that you can be helped as long as you want to be helped. Do you want that? Do you want to get better?" Daisy asked him.

Bucky found himself nodding in agreement, captivated by the honesty and innocence he saw in the girl's eyes.

A smile appeared on her face and she glanced back over at where the two other men were standing making Bucky follow her gaze.

His expression hardened once again which made Sam tense up, worried that the Winter Soldier would break the small girl.

"You two sit here and relax and I'll get some food in him." Daisy told them.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine with me." Sam said pleased to be away from the Winter Soldier.

"Come on, Bucky. You look way too skinny. Let's get you some breakfast." Daisy said and gently took his hand, leading him into the kitchen.

"Hey, are you sure we should leave them alone together?" Sam asked Steve as they watched the duo disappear.

"Daisy can calm the Hulk. I'm sure she can handle Bucky. Now, I just have to explain this all to Stark and Banner." Steve sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Explain what to us?" Someone asked.

Freezing, Steve slowly turned around to find a short man with curly brown hair, lightly tanned skin and brown eyes dressed in an oak colored suit standing behind him with a bag filled with food and a coffee cup.

Recognizing the man as Bruce Banner, a nervous Sam wondered if he could escape before the man's angry alter ego took over.

To be continued…


	3. Caring for the Winter Soldier

"Caring for the Winter Soldier"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Just like Daisy had predicted, Bruce had almost transformed when he learned that Steve had brought the world's deadliest assassin into their home and rushed off to the Hulk room as quickly as he could.

Sam was relieved that Bruce had managed to get into the Hulk room just in time, but he could hear the enraged screams of the green beast and could hear him threatening Steve which made him wonder when the green man became so good at speaking.

As soon as Bruce calmed down, he had called Tony who became enraged and sick with worry before he canceled the rest of his meetings and flew back to the tower to check on Daisy to make sure she was safe and was caring for the Winter Soldier of her own free will instead of being forced into it.

At the moment Daisy was sitting in her living room with Bucky on the blue couch and was still as the wolf girl held her glowing gold hands to his chest, healing the wounds he had gotten over the years.

He had to remove his shirt and jacket, so she could access the damage and her brain seemed to malfunction the moment she saw his muscular bare chest, but she shrugged it off, summoned forth her power and got to work.

Veemon was watching them with a critical eye, making sure Bucky wouldn't snap and hurt Daisy.

When the dragon first came out of the bedroom, Bucky had panicked and grabbed a knife he had hidden on him and Daisy spoke to him calmly, trying to get him to relax and calm down as she explained that Veemon wasn't a threat and was her most trusted friend.

Jarvis had wanted to call for backup but knew the Hulk would rip Bucky apart and Steve's appearance would make the Winter Soldier go into fight mode, so the AI allowed the girl to handle the situation her way.

She managed to calm him down and got him to hand over the knife before making him a sandwich to eat and then she started healing his body.

"Why are you healing my wounds? I thought it was my mind you had to heal." Bucky said.

"I want to start on healing your body. It's easier for it to heal than your mind. The human brain is the most delicate and powerful muscle that people have. It's going to take a very long time to heal it, so it'd be simpler to heal your external wounds first. It'll be less of a strain on you and me." Daisy explained.

He remained silent at that and watched as the golden light made the scars and any fresh wounds he had gained recently fade away, leaving behind flawless skin.

His skin was being stitched together and he watched it happen in fascination.

He had never seen anything like this before.

"Remind me again why you agreed to help this guy. I don't get it. You have an issue with people who use guns and knives for a living. I mean, you flinch every time Steve, Natasha or Clint get too close to you, but you seem to have no issue around this guy who probably knows more ways to use those things than the other three do." Veemon brought up.

That caught Bucky's attention and he snapped his gaze between the dragon and the wolf girl.

She flinched whenever Steve got too close to her?

Why would she agree to help if Steve made her feel uncomfortable?

"He needs help, Veemon. Just like Ken did." Daisy said and Veemon shook his head at that.

"Who's Ken?" Bucky asked making the duo of Miracles look up at him.

"Ken is my best friend. He was brainwashed by some psychopath who forced him to do evil things that he barely remembered doing when he snapped out of the control. After he broke free, he couldn't remember why he had the idea to build dangerous weapons and things to hurt people. It was the guy who brainwashed him that controlled him and forced him to do those things." Daisy explained.

She had grown a great hatred for Myotismon for what he had done, and she hated vampires because of him.

Narrowing his eyes in thought, Bucky realized that the things this Ken person had gone through were similar to his situation.

Daisy had helped someone and been around a person who had been turned into a weapon and was manipulated by an evil person, just like he had been.

"So, you really are the best person to help me." Bucky concluded.

Pulling her hands away from the man's body, Daisy made the light disappear.

"Seems like it. Okay, we're done here. Now, I think we should start working on healing your mind tomorrow. For now, you should just try to get used to the building and rest." Daisy explained.

Nodding in agreement, Bucky leaned back against the couch to rest and felt at peace by the silence in the apartment.

Then, he heard the elevator open and someone was running into the apartment which made his eyes snap open, but he didn't let his instinct to attack take over as he simply sat and watched.

Looking over to the elevator, he found a man with tanned skin, dark brown hair and eyes dressed in a navy suit running over towards Daisy with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh, my god! My little wolf! Are you okay?" The man exclaimed.

He pulled Daisy into his chest and seemed to be smothering her in a hug, his hands roaming over her to check for injuries much to her annoyance.

Bruce, Steve and Sam followed after them along with a tall woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes who was dressed in a navy dress.

"I'm fine!" Daisy muttered against Tony's chest.

"Buck, how are you feeling?" Steve asked looking down at the brunette.

He took in the other Super Soldier's appearance and noticed that he didn't seem as haunted as he had before.

Bucky was only with Daisy for a short amount of time and he already seemed to be better.

"Fine." Bucky grunted as he pulled his shirt on.

"I still can't believe you brought him here. This guy is dangerous." Bruce glared, his eyes glowing green.

Sam flinched back and hid behind Steve while the soldier looked upset by what the doctor said to him.

"So are you. Technically, everyone in this room right now is dangerous in their own way." Veemon commented.

It was his own way of trying to defuse the situation before a fight broke out.

Veemon would put his money on the Hulk winning.

"Guys, can we just not fight about this? I agreed to help Bucky and that's what I'm going to do." Daisy stated.

"He does look better than he was a few hours ago." Sam said as he glanced over Bucky.

He had color to his cheeks and his eyes seemed to be filled with more emotion than when Sam and Steve had first found him hidden in a building in Brooklyn.

It was the same building that Bucky and his family used to live in before he joined the 107th and Steve had felt hopeful that his friend was starting to remember who he was.

"We all still have plenty of things to take care of here. How are we going to handle it if the public finds out the Winter Soldier is staying here?" Virginia "Pepper" Potts demanded.

"We tell them the truth. He's here rehabilitating where it's safe." Tony stated.

"Wait, you're okay with this?" Daisy questioned in surprise.

Everyone then stared at Tony in surprise, not expecting this at all.

"I thought you of all people would have an issue with him being here." Bruce said.

Tony had been angered and devastated when he had read the files on the Winter Soldier and how Hydra sent him after his parents to kill them because Howard Stark had been working with SHIELD to recreate the Super Soldier serum that he crafted from Steve's blood that had been collected the day after Dr. Erskine had been killed.

After learning the truth behind his parents death, Tony had tried to drink himself into a coma, but Daisy had been there to stop him and hid all of his alcohol with the help of Bruce and Veemon.

Reading over the files repeatedly, Tony had accepted the fact that Bucky wasn't the real killer, he was just the gun and Hydra were the ones that pulled the trigger and he turned his hatred onto them.

Dealing with his revelation and grieving for two months, Tony had decided to try and get over what had happened, although he was still hurt by what happened, especially the fact that Natasha and Steve knew, but didn't bother to tell him.

He could forgive Bucky since the man had been brainwashed and forced to murder the Starks and had the memory wiped from his mind.

But he would never forgive what had happened.

"That wasn't his fault. He was the gun and Hydra pulled the trigger. That's all there is to it." Tony stated.

Steve was stunned by what the man said and felt like he didn't give Tony enough credit.

The man could really be mature and think logically when the time needed it.

This made Steve feel bad about wanting to keep Howard and Maria Stark's deaths secret from Tony.

"He's staying here, but there will be a few ground rules. Number 1, he's getting his own room and we'll be keeping a close watch on him. Number 2, there will be a select few people allowed to be near him and he won't be given any special privileges until he's proven that he's safe for everyone to be around." Tony counted off.

Steve was listening to what Tony was saying and even though he didn't like the idea of Bucky being given so many limitations, he knew that he couldn't argue with the people who were willingly agreeing to help.

"Now, as for rule number 3, and this is the most important rule of all. Call it a deal breaker." Tony said.

Looking up at the man when he felt his eyes on him, Bucky met Tony's gaze and had to fight off the urge to flinch when a memory tried to force its way to the surface.

The hair, his eyes and even the facial hair reminded Bucky of someone from his past, but he couldn't remember who the man was and why he seemed so familiar.

"No hanky panky with Daisy. She stays pure and virginal or I will surgically remove your junk. Got it?" Tony asked.

Steve was stunned by what Tony said while Sam burst into laughter, amused by what he heard and the look that was on the Super Soldier's face.

"Oh my, god, are you serious right now?" Daisy yelled as her face burned red in mortification.

Veemon was snickering at this while Pepper sighed in disbelief, placing a hand on her forehead to try and massage away the headache she felt coming on.

"Actually, I'm in full agreement with that." Bruce said.

He crossed his arms and stood beside Tony, trying to fight off the Hulk who was trying to break free and roar at the Winter Soldier to make it obvious that he wasn't allowed to touch the wolf girl.

"You don't touch her unless she gives you her permission." Bruce stated.

"Understood." Bucky muttered.

Even though he said he understood, he had no idea what they meant since Hydra had taken great care into assuring he wouldn't feel attraction or sexual urges (since they figured it was something that their weapon wouldn't need), but he agreed with them to make the two men relax.

"You know, all of my life, I've wanted a dad and now that I have, like, three of them, I find it so very annoying." Daisy shook her head as she laughed in disbelief at what was happening.

Cooing in understanding, Pepper pulled Daisy into her side to comfort her and the girl leaned into the touch.

"Three?" Sam questioned.

"Tony, Bruce and Hulk. Although, I feel like Jarvis would be the fourth father." Veemon mused.

"I feel more like a babysitter." Jarvis spoke up.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the Digimon before he turned his attention back onto the rest of the group.

"Well, now that we have an understanding, we have things to plan out. First of all, we need to get you some new clothes and fix you up. You look like Wolverine's little brother, which really isn't a compliment since we know that his son and his daughter/clone are both insane. Also, we'll need to get a room set up for you. Pep, let's get started on that shall we?" Tony clapped his hands together and rubbed them in anticipation.

Bucky looked confused by the words that spewed out of Tony's mouth, unable to keep up with the man.

"All right then. Should the room be close to Daisy's? After all, she'll need to be near him if she's going to be working on him." Pepper said.

"The closet room to Daisy's is Thor's." Bruce spoke up.

She was the only one who could deal with Thor's booming voice and loud snoring, so she had no issue with having a room next to his.

Thor appreciated it, especially since he always needed someone around to help him with his electronic devices since he had trouble with them.

"Well, he can stay in there until we have a place fixed up for him. Thor won't mind. He's in Asgard and who knows when he'll show back up?" Tony shrugged.

"Okay, great. Bucky?" Daisy called.

Blue eyes met chocolate and Daisy held out a hand for him.

"Come on, I'll show you to Thor's room and you can get some sleep there." Daisy told him.

Without thinking, Bucky reached out with his metal hand and as soon as he saw which one he was holding out, he thought she may be disgusted or fearful of it, so he tried to pull it back, but was stunned when her delicate fingers curled around his mechanical ones.

Stunned by her touch, Bucky met her gaze and noticed that she didn't seem bothered by his metal hand and was staring at him with the same gentle, understanding expression.

Standing up, Bucky followed her out of the apartment while everyone watched them go, Steve frowning in displeasure when his friend didn't even spare him a single glance.

"Wow. Girl's got him wrapped around her finger." Sam commented.

"It might be easier for Bucky to be around her than with you guys since all of the men he's been around over the years have beat and abused him. He might feel more at ease around women." Veemon said.

"You kidding me? He shot Romanoff point blank. More than once." Sam exclaimed.

"Anyone who has ever met her would want to do that." Bruce growled.

When he had first Natasha, it ended with her pointing a gun his face and afterwards he transformed into the Hulk because of the Mind Stone's influence and tried to kill her.

The woman made him feel uncomfortable and Daisy didn't seem to trust the woman at all.

Tony didn't trust Natasha either after the former Soviet had gone undercover in his building to spy on him and had wrote a scathing report on him during his time when he was dying and acting out because of it.

Natasha wasn't in anyone's good books and Bruce had a bad feeling she would be showing up on their doorstep soon for a place to stay since all of her aliases had been released onto the internet and she had no where safe to hide from her various enemies.

Even though Daisy didn't like or trust the woman, she would still insist that Tony allow her to live with them since she was far too kind hearted to leave the redhead to be prey to everyone who wanted her dead.

Bruce highly doubted Natasha would return the favor to the wolf girl and that bothered him.

"Tony, is there a chance we can stay here for a few days? Just until I find a place to live." Steve requested.

"I had a feeling you'd be asking that. I already had a few floors built for you, Romanoff and Barton. I had this idea that you'd all move in here sooner or later. With SHIELD gone and Hydra outed, this might just be the safest place for everyone." Tony stated.

"Thanks." Steve nodded feeling grateful.

"Can I stay here too or am I getting kicked out?" Sam asked.

"Nah, we've got enough room for you. By the way, I've been meaning to ask about those metal wings of yours." Tony placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

The group all left Daisy and Veemon's apartment, heading off for a tour of the Avengers Tower.

Meanwhile, Daisy had shown Bucky the room he would be staying in and he hesitantly climbed into the king-sized bed that was filled with gold and red pillows and had a large crimson comforter.

Thor's room was decorated with his colors red, gold and silver.

Daisy had no doubt that Tony had used red, white and blue to decorate Steve's floor and had a feeling the soldier would be annoyed by it.

Satisfied that he would be fine for now, Daisy asked Jarvis to warn her if Bucky was having nightmares before she took off to meet up with the rest of the Avengers.

To be continued…


	4. Road to Recovery

"Road to Recovery"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Three months had gone by since Daisy had started taking care of Bucky and many things had happened during that time.

Natasha had arrived at the tower along with Clint Barton, both needing a place to stay, and Tony allowed it, even though he, Bruce, Daisy and even Bucky all felt uncomfortable with them around.

In fact, Bucky seemed like he wanted to avoid Natasha like the plague since he had tried to kill her multiple times and thought she would try to get him back when he dropped his guard.

Maria Hill also joined them and acted as a liaison to Nick Fury and something known as New SHIELD which was being run by someone that was being kept secret from the Avengers.

Izzy Izumi had been given a job at SHIELD, but he was working secretly from his own home and under an alias.

The DigiDestined of Knowledge was working on tracking down all fo the Hydra agents and bases that were set up around the world so they could be taken out.

He and Ken Ichijouji were also doing a secret project funded by Tony to search for other people like Daisy, keeping an eye on them and making sure they were escorted to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngesters before the government got their hands on them to turnt hem into weapons or experiment on them.

When Daisy heard of the news, she told her friends that they didn't have to do ths, but Ken and Izzy were insistent to make sure these people didn't go through the same thing that she had gone through which touched her.

Tony had asked Daisy if she wanted to meet Charles Xavier and learn more about mutants, but she refused, stating that she was happier living in the tower with him, Bruce and Veemon.

Charles was a bit upset by this since he wanted his students to meet Daisy, also known as the Timber Wolf by the media, because she was a possitive role model for mutants and was showing the world that they weren't monsters.

After those events, Thor returned to the tower and was told of Steve bringing Bucky to live with them to get help and the God of Thunder was skeptical of the man, watching out for him to make sure he was stable and wouldn't harm Daisy.

The large blond came to view the girl as a younger sister and took on the role of big brother very easily.

He was also pleased to inform the wolf girl that her work on Loki had helped him greatly and he was getting better with each passing day, he had even helped to defeat the Dark Elves and secure one of the Infinity Stones (the Reality Stone) that had been revealed.

She was pleased to hear the news of Loki's redemption and how he was working hard to make amends for everything that had happened.

Now that the Avengers were all reunited, they had been called on to take out Hydra and were all shocked when they learned that the Mind Stone was in their possession which had everyone shouting and demanding how that had happened.

Veemon stated that, obviously, the Hydra agents who were undercover at SHIELD had stolen the Mind Stone before they had been exposed because everyone thought they could be trusted.

When he heard everyone shouting, Bucky began to panic, and Daisy grabbed his hand, running out of the room with him to get him back to his own personal room that Tony had designed for him.

She needed to get him away from any triggers that would suppress Bucky and awaken the Winter Soldier.

When Steve realized what had happened, he felt awful for doing something that would upset his friend.

Daisy wanted to join her father figures, brotherly figure and teammates in hunting for the Mind Stone, but Bucky needed her more.

It seemed like he had become very dependant on her and had gotten comfortable enough with her to allow her to touch the area where his metal arm and the bone in his shoulder met to heal the ugly scarring.

Tony had even designed him a new arm, one without the red star, since it made Bucky feel depressed every time he stared down at it much to his and Steve's relief since it was a constant reminder of what the Winter Soldier had done.

Steve asked Bucky if he would be fine staying in the tower alone with Daisy and Veemon, and the former soldier had nodded, stating that he felt safer with the duo of Miracles around him.

It hurt to hear him say that, but Steve had to remind himself that his feelings didn't matter, Bucky's health did.

When they went out on a mission, Steve had been surprised when the Hulk decided to, as Veemon had called it, bitch slap him into a wall.

The Hulk made it obvious that he was still mad about Captain America bringing Tony's parents' killer into their home and endangering his and Daisy's lives because of it.

Thankfully, Tony managed to calm the Hulk down and reminded him that they needed to work together to find the Mind Stone and defeat Hydra.

Clint found what happened to be hilarious and Natasha scolded the archer for laughing while Steve decided to keep a distance between him and the Hulk during the rest of the mission.

At the moment it was night time and there were a few people at the tower sleeping in their beds while some were out on missions.

In his room, Bucky was tossing and turning as he felt a nightmare tormenting him.

Groaning, he rolled onto his side and his metal hand reached out, grabbing onto the bedside table and he gripped it tightly, the wood splintering under his powerful grip.

Bucky was holding Captain America's shield in his left hand and was using his right to point the gun at a man and was shooting at him.

The man then used a strange weapon to shoot at Bucky and it tore a hole in the wall and the brunette was sent flying out of it, revealing he had been in a train.

He managed to grab onto a metal bar while Steve climbed out after him, trying to reach him before Bucky lost his grip and fell down to the snowy forest far down below him.

Panting in fear, Bucky felt his grip becoming weaker as the harsh wind from the rapidly moving train tried to blow him off the tracks.

"Grab my hand!" Steve yelled holding his hand down to Bucky.

Reaching up, Bucky tried to grab the hand outstretched towards him, but the screws that kept the bar attached to the train came loose and broke, sending him plummeting to his death.

"BUCKY!" Steve screamed.

Screaming awake, Bucky jerked up into a sitting position and glanced around the blue colored bedroom he was in.

It took him a few minutes to relax and remember where he was before his bedroom door was opened and Daisy, who was dressed in a white hoodie and blue shorts, rushed over to Bucky the second she saw the state he was in.

"Bucky, are you okay? Jarvis told me you were having a nightmare." Daisy said.

She climbed onto the bed and kneeled down in front of him, looking him over with worried eyes.

"I-I think it was a memory." Bucky choked out.

He had tears in his eyes and was trying not to burst out crying and the sight of it made Daisy's heart ache.

Moving closer, Daisy wrapped her arms around Bucky's shoulders and guided his head to her chest and he allowed her to do it, resting against her as he forced himself to stop shaking from the fright the nightmare had caused him.

"You're okay, Bucky. You're safe here." Daisy whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I was on a train. I fell off it. I should have died but I didn't." Bucky whimpered.

Closing his eyes, he remembered how he woke up to find men speaking in Russian dragging him through the snow, his damaged arm leaving a trail of blood behind.

"It's okay. Don't worry about that now. You're here and you're safe with us. No one is going to hurt you ever again." Daisy said as she kissed his head.

Clinging onto the young woman, Bucky nuzzled into her chest and tried to force back the tears he felt falling but couldn't stop them.

It had been years since he had felt any type of emotion and he couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him without the desire to cause him harm.

Steve had tried to reach out to him and help, but every time he did, it reminded Bucky of the time he tried to kill him on the helicarrier and the fights they had against Hydra in the 1940's.

He hated how Steve would stare off at him with a hurt expression, but Bucky couldn't help it.

He didn't want to be around Steve if there was a chance that his programing was still working and ordering him to kill his childhood friend.

Bucky would never be able to forgive himself if he hurt Steve.

After a while, Bucky found himself falling asleep from the hand he felt rubbing at his back and the fingers threading through his hair.

Noticing that Bucky was now sleeping peacefully, Daisy tried to crawl out of the embrace, but found herself unable to since his arms were locked around her waist, stopping her from leaving.

Sighing as she realized she wouldn't be able to leave for the night, Daisy moved them so that they could lie back on the bed.

Grabbing for the blankets, Daisy pulled them up over their bodies as best as she could.

Settling back in the embrace, Daisy closed her eyes and tried to relax her body enough to fall asleep, but it seemed to be difficult since she felt too warm.

Super soldiers had very hot bodies and they seemed to radiate warmth like heaters.

Leaning back against Bucky's chest and placing her hand over the metal arm, Daisy started to drift off and soon found herself falling into a dreamless sleep.

(The next day…)

When she woke up that morning, Daisy was free from Bucky's embrace and she decided to go to the gym for a workout.

She told Jarvis to tell Bucky where she was before she went to her room to change into a pair of blue yoga pants, white sneakers and a white sports bra before heading down to the training room to start beating up a punching bag.

As she started pounding the punching bag with her fists, she heard the door open behind her and smelled ozone, recognizing it as the scent Thor had clinging to him.

"Good morning, Daisy! I'm surprised Barnes isn't with you." Thor smiled as he walked over.

He had gotten used to seeing the Super Soldier following the wolf girl all over the place, which annoyed Steve who felt jealous over the fact that his best friend felt so at ease around her.

Pepper found it to be adorable, but Tony and Bruce kept a close eye on the duo, making sure Bucky remembered the deal he made in the beginning of not taking advantage of her.

Sam felt sorry for Bucky who was being watched over by two overprotective fathers.

"He's still sleeping. Had a nightmare last night." Daisy said as she kicked at the bag.

"I see. Loki still suffers from nightmares as well. He doesn't like to talk about them with anyone other than Mother." Thor frowned.

"I hope you didn't try to force it out of him. That wouldn't end well." Daisy said.

"No, of course not. Although, it does make me worry more for him. I wish he would feel comfortable talking to me about this. I just want him to know that I care." Thor sighed.

He liked the fact that he could speak with Daisy about his brother.

If he tried to talk about Loki with anyone else, they would only have ill things to say about him, stating how thrilled they were that he was suffering.

It shocked Thor that humans could be so petty and cruel.

He supposed that Clint has his reasons for hating Loki, but Thor had tried to remind him that his brother had his mind taken apart and played with as well, but the archer didn't care.

Tony seemed to be the only one who was willing to forgive which showed how much the man had changed over the years.

"I'm sure he does. It takes time to heal from stuff like this. Just don't push it." Daisy advised.

Thor nodded at that and placed his hands on the bag, stopping it from moving and Daisy paused in her assault of it.

"Would you like a sparring partner?" Thor offered.

He noticed that she had been pent up with quite a bit of energy and needed to work it off since she spent far too much time in the tower looking after Bucky.

This was one of the rare moments she was able to train properly.

If Bucky saw her sparring with someone, he would think she was being attacked and would rush in to save her, which ended in him having to be pulled off Clint or Natasha by Tony and Thor, although they were fine with the super soldier attacking the cocky assassins.

"Sure. Just go easy on me. I don't want any new bruises to show off." Daisy joked.

Thor smiled at her and they began to train, the blond checking to see if the wolf mutant had gotten rusty from her hiatus.

Hopefully, she and Bucky would be able to join the Avengers out on their hunt for the Mind Stone and taking out the various Hydra bases along the way.

(Afterwards…)

Finished with her training, Daisy had gone back to her room and took a shower before dressing in a pair of jean shorts, a green tube top and a silver chain that had a blue gemstone attached to it.

Once she was dressed, Daisy headed down to Bucky's room and knocked on the door.

"Bucky, you up yet?" She called.

The door was opened, and Bucky stared down at her, his hair damp from the shower he had just taken, his top half bare and he had on a clean pair of jeans.

"You were gone." He said.

"Sorry, I went to work out. Anyway, you ready for breakfast?" Daisy asked trying not to stare at the naked chest in front of her.

"Yeah." Bucky nodded.

Stepping back into his room, Bucky grabbed a white t-shirt and pulled it on, his muscles flexing as they did so which made it difficult for Daisy to look away.

It was moments like these where Daisy wished Bucky wasn't so comfortable with her that he could easily walk around half naked in front of her.

She felt like he was teasing her, the handsome jerk.

Now, she didn't have any romantic feelings for Bucky and she would never try to take advantage of him, but she was a young woman and he was a very attractive man.

It really didn't seem fair and she wished that he wasn't so comfortable with her that he could easily strip down to nothing in front of her and she would have to force herself to look away.

When Steve had walked into the room once and saw Bucky stripping in front of a shocked Daisy, he had started scolding his friend, telling him it wasn't appropriate while the wolf girl kept her eyes covered and her face burned red in mortification over what happened.

Bucky didn't seem to understand that what he had done was wrong since the Hydra agents and doctors never had an issue with nudity and Steve was unsure of how to explain that it was wrong for him to strip in front of Daisy.

Shaking her head to remove the memory from her mind, Daisy simply leaned against the door as she waited for Bucky to get ready.

Once he was dressed properly, Bucky reached his arm out and Daisy linked hers with his and they walked out to the kitchen where the rest of the Avengers were gathered.

Sam was sitting at the table, looking like he was sulking as he ate his breakfast.

"Heya, Sammy!" Daisy chirped.

"Hey." He greeted with a small smile at the cheery wolf girl.

"What's wrong with you?" Bucky questioned.

He sat down at the table and watched as Daisy went off to start making breakfast.

"Your friend is annoying. Every time we go out for a run, he keeps lapping me and always says 'On your left.' Little bastard always gloating. Was he always this annoying?" Sam complained.

"Yes." Bucky responded quickly.

Steve, who had been walking into the room at that moment, paused and gave his friend a look.

"I was the annoying one?" Steve questioned.

"Glad you agree." Bucky said making Sam smirk.

"All right, boys, let's not fight." Daisy said as she cooked eggs on the stove.

Shaking his head in amusement, Steve moved over to stand by the stove as Sam started talking to Bucky, trying to engage the man into conversation since he seemed to be in a good mood.

"So, how is he?" Steve whispered, and Daisy's ears twitched.

"The day just started, Steve. Can you wait until lunch to start mother henning?" Daisy sighed.

"Sorry, it's just…I worry about him." Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know you do. He's been getting better, but he does have his bad days. Like you. Why don't you just join in on the conversation? And don't force him to remember things. If he does remember something, which he has been, don't push it or pay too much attention to it. It makes him feel nervous." She informed.

"All right. Thanks, Daisy." Steve smiled and gently placed his hand on her arm.

Over the months he had spent living in the tower, it seemed like Daisy was getting used to having Steve around since she no longer jumps away from his touch.

He walked over to the table and joined in on the conversation, sitting down beside Sam as the man told him about the event that the veteran center was planning.

Bucky looked at ease and had even cracked a smile.

Finished with cooking the eggs and bacon, Daisy placed the plates down on the table just as Tony and Thor walked into the room, joining them for breakfast.

Looking over at her teammates, who were all beginning to get along a bit better now, Daisy was starting to hink that maybe everything would get better between the Avengers from now on.

The end.


End file.
